


For you anything

by LavenderSilk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, local cyborg goes shopping with his cowboy boyfriend, mcgenji secret santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderSilk/pseuds/LavenderSilk
Summary: "With all honesty, you look very handsome Jesse"“You look lovely” he said as he placed his hat on top of Genji’s head “A hat and a pair of cowboy boots and we can go riding into the sunset”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, this is supposed to be a gift for yougei.tumblr for this year's Secret Santa. Sorry for posting a bit late, I lost the document with the finished fic but found a copy before editing and revising. Hope you like it c:
> 
> The options were: clothes shopping, first meeting, and lazy day at laundromat, I decided on clothes shopping

“What do you think of this one?”

Jesse turned to face his boyfriend who was staring directly at him and holding a baby blue sweatshirt a few sizes too big for the cyborg.

“Don’t ya already have a similar one? ‘Cause I swear I’ve seen you wear a sweatshirt that looks exactly like this one” McCree pointed at the piece of clothing Genji was holding

“I have worn one alike, the problem is that it was actually yours” Genji responded, Jesse simply stared at him with a sly smirk on his face.

Jesse took the piece of clothing from Genji’s hands, feeling its soft texture and laying it on top of the other’s torso, guessing how it would look like once his boyfriend tried it on.

“It looks nice and comfortable to me, too big for you perhaps” Jesse gave his opinion

“I’m glad you like it because I’m considering buying it”

“Since when did you cared so much for my opinion on whatever you wear?” Jesse asked curiously

“I don’t know, just wanted to know what you thought” Genji answered

The pair proceeded to look around the store some more, Jesse didn’t really care about buying anything, he was there to give his boyfriend some company while he treated himself to some shopping and he didn’t complain at all; Genji tended to feel uncomfortable while out in public even after coming at peace with himself, Jesse didn’t blame him and would gladly be there for his partner if he asked. The cowboy took this time to focus on Genji’s details: on times when there wasn’t much to do, Jesse would look at Genji’s facial scars and try to form some sort of figures with them as if he was stargazing, this time however, he had makeup all over his face to cover them in order to avoid getting unwanted attention. In Jesse’s eyes he looked adorable; aside from foundation, you could catch a mere amount of pink blush on his cheeks, perfect winged eyeliner, and a touch of red lipstick, not too much to make the colour look unnatural but enough to make you go a little insane because you swORE Genji’s natural lip colour wasn’t that red. Genji’s eyes were the prettiest thing Jesse could find on the other’s face, most of the time they were honeyed coloured, but depending on the lighting, there were times his eyes turned into a golden shade or just completely black. It was really hard to believe this man could kill you before you even realized he was around you in the first place

Concentrated on his loved one’s face, Jesse almost missed Genji’s question

“What was that darling? Got a little distracted sorry” Jesse apologized

“Don’t worry,” Genji replied giving a warm smile to the taller man “I asked you if you knew what the discount was during this holiday season”

“Uh, yeah, think it was thirty percent off, but don’t listen to me I just did a random guess” Jesse replied, Genji just shrugged at his answer and continued looking around the shelves.

“Darling I really want to ask you something” Jesse took a brief pause to make sure Genji listened to his question before continuing

“Why do you always wear clothes incredibly big?” Jesse continued his question

“I just like them, I mean, they very comfortable” Genji answered “you say that like you’ve never worn baggy clothes before”

“Sweetpea, there’s a difference between ‘big-enough-to-be-comfortable’ baggy and ‘this-comes-straight-from-Reinhardt’s-closet’ baggy” Jesse commented getting a laugh from the other as a response

“Well, if you want me to change my style for a while go ahead and do so, after all, you said there’s a thirty percent off discount so you couldn’t have picked a perfect time to complain” Genji pointed out

“If you are okay with me picking whatever I want you to wear then that’s fine by me” Jesse started to look around the retail store and plan what he might give the other

“Now that I think about it, it would be fair for me to pick something for you” Genji added

“Getting tired of the cowboy look ain’t ya?” Jesse eyed the other and gave him a small grin

“Not exactly,” Genji got a bit closer to McCree’s face as if he was going to give him a kiss, and the cowboy thought so, turns out the cyborg just wanted to take his hat “just wanted to see how you would like when you aren’t wearing either your serape or a flannel shirt”  
“Seems fair to me, is 15 minutes enough time for you to pick something or are going to need more time?” Genji just nodded in agreement. Jesse leaned closer and gave a small kiss, on the other’s nose, he expected a few moments earlier and took his hat from the cyborg’s head. Genji turned and started looking around, Jesse did the exact same thing

Now, the two men loved each other very much and would trust themselves their lives even when hope is the only thing missing from the situation they would be on, but that did not justify the fact that both of them were huge dorks and cheaters; the pieces of clothing they picked for each other were supposed to be some sort of surprise, yet McCree would search for the cyborg to check what he was grabbing every once in a while, what Jesse might not have realized is that Genji knew that Jesse was doing this, the solution that came through his head was to take whatever his hands could get to mess with his significant other. It took Jesse a moment to realize what the ninja was doing because Genji was taking too many things to point where he looked so small among the pile of clothes he was carrying. Jesse made sure Genji was not looking at him when he took a picture of him while he still could and did the exact same thing to see if he could get a scare out him. The two of them got weird looks from the staff and other customers but neither of them cared at all if it meant that they could at least catch a laugh from the other.

After the fifteen minutes passed, the two realized their mistake and helped each other put everything they didn’t plan to grab back into their places

“This was a terrible idea” Genji muttered as he folded one of the five pairs of jeans he accidentally grabbed. Jesse nodded as he tried to place a shirt as tidily as how he found it, neither of them were bad people and did not want to give the retail workers more job to be done just because they were trying to mess with each other.

As soon as they finished placing everything they did not initially planned to grab, they headed straight to the dressing rooms. Once inside they gave each other the clothes they had picked.

“You think you might need help putting that on?” Jesse questioned, Genji simply grinned at him and playfully pushed him without the intention to somehow harm him in any way and walked into his assigned dressing room, Jesse smiled at the cyborg’s response and did the same.

It didn’t take more than five minutes for them to out their clothes on and check themselves out on the mirror. This whole situation reminded Jesse of a reality tv show where two people complained on the other’s sense of style and bought the other new outfits completely different from what they used to wear at the start of the episode. Jesse suddenly heard a knock on his door

“Are you ready or are you still trying the clothes?” Genji asked from the other side of the door

“I’m all ready darling you can come in if you wish” Jesse responded followed by the door opening to reveal a Genji wearing a green plaid shirt and a pair of tight black spandex pants

“With all honesty, you look very handsome Jesse.” Genji said upon seeing his boyfriend wearing the v-neck t-shirt and black leather jacket he picked for him “I wanted to take some skinny jeans too, but I remember you once told me you hated them”

Jesse smiled at him as he grabbed Genji by his waist “You look lovely” he said as he placed his hat on top of Genji’s head “A hat and a pair of cowboy boots and we can go riding into the sunset”

Genji laughed at that comment and cowboy was sure this guy right here was going to be the death of him.

“Did you like them? Because we should probably start checking out” Jesse asked

“I like them, how about you?”

Jesse nodded and winked at him. Genji stepped on his toes to reach his tall boyfriend’s face to give him a soft but long kiss on his lips. After their mouths separated, the cyborg started giggling

“You have some of my makeup in my face” Genji pointed out. Jesse turned to face the mirror in the room to saw the lower part of his face and the tip of his nose covered in makeup suited for a pale skinned person, it made a lot of contrast on his dark skin.

“Here, take it of with this” Genji said as he gave Jesse a package of kleenex “I’ll go to the other room to take these off, let me know when you are finished”

Jesse waited for the door to close in order to start getting undressed but not before he made sure there was no make up around his face anymore. By the time he was finished Genji was waiting for him

“Do you mind putting these back on their place while I pay for everything? I might have changed my mind about them” Genji handed Jesse a pair of sweaters and reached out to one of the staff to let them know they were ready. Upon finding their corresponding place, Jesse folded the sweaters as neatly as possible and left them there. Jesse waited for Genji at the entrance, a minute later the cyborg came out with him and two bags full of clothes, Jesse, like the gentleman he is, took one of the bags from Genji’s hands.

“Do you mind coming with me to Sephora? My foundation will run out soon” Genji asked

“For you, anything sweetheart” Jesse answered and held Genji’s unoccupied hand


End file.
